Washing machine appliances generally form wash and rinse fluids to clean clothing articles disposed within a wash basket of the appliance. The wash and rinse fluids can be formed in a wash tub of a washing machine appliance and can include water and various fluid additives such as, e.g., detergent, fabric softener, and/or bleach. To introduce one or more fluid additives into the wash tub, a user can manually add the fluid additive to the wash tub and/or the wash basket. For example, after starting the appliance, the user can pour detergent directly into the wash basket. Conversely, certain washing machine appliances include features for receiving fluid additives and dispensing the fluid additives during operation of the appliance. For example, a washing machine appliance can include one or more compartments that receive fluid additives and direct the fluid additives into the wash tub.
The fluid additive contained in a compartment is flushed from the compartment into the wash tub of the appliance through an influx of water into the compartment. Usually, each fluid additive is directed to the wash tub at a different point in the cleaning cycle, requiring a valve for each compartment to dispense fluid additives to the wash tub. For washing machine appliances having multiple compartments for receiving fluid additives, the cost and complexity of such appliances is increased because multiple water valves are required.
Accordingly, a washing machine appliance having fewer valves for dispensing fluid additives to the wash tub of the washing machine appliance would be useful. More particularly, a washing machine appliance having a one water valve to provide water to more than one fluid additive compartment would be beneficial. In addition, a method for operating a washing machine appliance to dispense fluid additives to a wash tub of the washing machine appliance using fewer valves would be advantageous.